


Strength

by mikharlow



Series: Writember [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Angst, Writember Day 6 - Lock/Key, pre-time travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: Writember Day 6 - Lock/KeySevera knows that she and Lucina are the same.





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> My longest Writember yet and of course it’s for my longstanding otp

Severa kept her heart on a lock, at all times. She couldn’t afford a moment of weakness — being raised in a world where war was always threatening to crush all you held dear does that to you. Especially with having a mother like hers.

She never once let herself falter. Well, maybe a few times, but never where anyone could see it. She would only allow herself to break down when she was sure she was alone. She couldn’t handle the pressure, no matter how much she demonstrated otherwise.

Maybe that’s why she went to Lucina.

Severa knew the Exalt was the one true beacon of hope for their crumbling world, and that she was an impeccable fighter. But she also knew that, when no one else was looking, worry would flit across her face and she would look so lost, so uncertain, that Severa would remember they are all in the same rickety old boat.

So one night, Severa knocked on the polished wood of the door to the room where she slept.

“Who is it? I’ll be right there.” called a voice from the other side, and Lucina had opened the door before Severa could even think of what to say in response. “Severa?”

She swallowed. Why was she here again? “Yeah, that’s me.”

Lucina smiled at her. “What do you need?”

She took a deep breath. “I was... wondering, if you’d, uh, like to talk.”

The exalt seemed surprised. “Okay. What is it?”

Severa glanced around her, self-conscious. “I’d rather we go inside.”

Lucina looked at her curiously, but let her inside nonetheless. Severa sighed as the door clicked shut behind them. “Thanks.”

“Anything at all, Severa.” said Lucina, taking a seat by her paper-laden desk and gesturing towards an adjacent seat. Severa took it. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Severa sighed. She was really doing this, huh. “I wanted to ask you... if... you were okay.”

Lucina tilted her head in confusion. “Of course I am, Severa. Is.. is that all you wanted to ask?”

Severa scoffed. “Yeah, sure, you’re ‘okay’. Is that why you look like you haven’t slept in three weeks?” When Lucina didn’t respond, Severa bit her lip. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.”

“I know you didn’t.” Lucina reassured her, but her tone was melancholy. “I know you only mean well, and you always do, so... it would be wrong of me to lie to you.

“It’s just been so... difficult. It’s been years since Father... since Father and Mother passed. I thought it would have gotten easier for me, but it’s only gotten harder. I know everyone is looking to me for strength, but I don’t know how long I can keep this up, Severa.”

Severa let out a breath. “I thought so.”

“Huh?”

She rolled her eyes. “Lucina, I’ve known you for almost all of my life. And you think I wouldn’t notice if you were feeling something like this?”

Lucina blushed. “I... I’m sorry. If it’s that obvious, maybe—”

Severa cut her off immediately. “Don’t be silly. I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who can tell. And don’t be sorry. I... you’re not the only one.”

Lucina rubbed at her wrist. “I guessed.” She paused. “How are _you_ feeling?”

“Me?” Severa hummed. “Same as you. Under all this pressure and stress, with the nightmares and anxieties that come with every passing day. And this constant fear that I’ll underperform and lose someone else that’s close to me? It’s terrifying.”

Lucina only nodded, never taking her eyes off of the other. “Is that why you came here, then?”

“...I guess.” Severa admitted. “I just needed someone to talk to, and I knew you did too. But,” she added, hesitating. “I also just... missed you. What with your whole exalt-y stuff you’re doing, and us fighting all the time it feels like I never get a moment to just chat, like we used to.”

The smile Lucina gave her was one of the most genuine ones she’d ever shown anyone for a long time. “I missed you too.” she said quietly. “You’re a good person, Severa. Don’t let this war tarnish you. You’re shining so brightly already.”

Severa’s heart fluttered in her chest, making her feel freer than she had felt in a while. “I’ll just keep doing my best, I suppose.” she grinned, winking. “I’ll keep you safe, princess.”

Lucina laughed, sounding so real and light that Severa’s heart ached with fondness.

They talked for a long time after that, about anything and everything. A new move Cynthia was working on. Some outrageous stunt Owain had pulled last week. How many dates had shot Inigo down this time. And Severa felt herself having fun, truly enjoying herself for the first time in so long.

It came time to leave, when the lamps faded to a dim glow and both girls’ eyes began to droop. But, just before Severa left, she felt Lucina’s grasp on her arm, and before she knew what had happened she was pulled into a warm hug.

“Thank you, Severa.” Lucina whispered into her shoulder. “I really needed this.”

Severa unfroze and wrapped her arms around the exalt’s back. “So did I.”

They broke apart, and they shared a long look full of _something_ Severa didn’t quite know, but it made her stomach react in all sorts of giddy ways. She stepped out into the hallway.

“And — Severa,” called Lucina.

Severa turned around. “Yeah?”

Lucina smiled. “I’m glad you came.”

And Severa felt something click into place, her heart feeling tonnes lighter than it did before, like it’s shackles had just broken off and fallen to the ground.

“Me too.”

She left with a lingering warmth on her arm where Lucina had held her.

Maybe she could keep showing weakness like this, if it’s Lucina.


End file.
